five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 130 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Heart of Darkness
Short Summary Long Summary Diamante grins in amusement at the sight of the Alliance, chuckling that they’re like ants fighting an elephant. Glaring, Cobra tells the Donquixote Pirate to watch it, reminding him of his failure to stop them at Worth Woodsea, adding that he should get off his high horse and stop underestimating the enemy. Frowning, Diamante argues that the loss wasn’t his fault, placing the blame on Giselle’s shoulders for not being able to advance to Crocus. Cobra just rolls his eyes, while Diamante repeats to himself that it wasn’t his fault. Cobra calls it a pain that the Pirate refuses to accept praise or blame, not knowing which is worse. He then hears Marine officers give the order to load cannons and wait until they’re in range. Frowning, Cobra thinks it’s about to hit the fan, hoping the Alliance doesn’t hold a grudge against him, and he can’t help it. As the Marines fire the cannons, Tashigi thinks the Alliance brought this on themselves, and that their enjoyed victories will end now. She convinces herself this what happens when one allies with Dragon and the Revolutionaries instead of the World Government, claiming they must be removed for the world’s sake. While she concedes some are good people, they can’t operate or ally with ‘criminals’ without repercussions. She curses that they need to see the big picture and that while the World Government has done bad things, the world still needs it. Tashigi ends the train of thought by repeating that this is the right thing to do. Seeing the cannonballs coming at them, the 1st and 5th immediately respond. Jellal starts by destroying one with Polaris. Nanao joins in with a Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui. Blamenco, the Whitebeard Pirate, opens up a pocket in his stomach, catching a cannonball. Orlumbus leaps up, snatches a cannonball, and tosses it right back with an Admiral Killer Bowling with enough to destroy a cannon. Komamura gives a command of “Roar, Tenken”, swinging his giant blade-wielding arm slicing through more cannonballs. Zoro joins up with a One Sword Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix, destroying more with an air slash from Shusui. Kenpachi one ups that with a roar and his own flying slash taking out more cannonballs, Yachiru cheering him on. Chad destroys another one with a blast of El Directo. Gildarts uses his Crash to shatter a cannonball by simply touching it. Kagura pulls more down with a Gravity Change. Brook laughs that an artist shouldn’t be outdone by his fellows, and thrusts his Soul Solid forward with an Audabe Coup Droit, easily destroying another cannonball. Seeing the 1st and 5th easily get through the artillery barrage, Shunsui yells for them to keep it up and grab all the attention, so the Shatter Squad can do their job. Back with the Coalition Army, Tashigi yells that the cannons aren’t working, prompting Orochimaru to give the order to ready the balloons. Multiple hot air balloons, with Dark Wizards subordinate to the Oración Seis manning them. One orders to others to ready their Lacrima, so they can begin a bombardment from above. They’re preempted by a tree flying up and knocking down one balloon. After the Wizards look around in confusion, another tree destroys another balloon. When they look down, they see a Giant, realizing he’s from the Pirate World. Hajrudin throws up a third tree, laughing while asking what kind of man he’d be to let the enemy bother his friends. He then yells for the Coalition to never underestimate a proud and honorable warrior of Elbaf. While some wizards start to panic, the leader tells them to do their job until the end so they can damage the Alliance. Before the debate can go far, several strange birds fly at the balloons. After some confusion, the leader curses when he sees Paper Bombs on them. They explode and take down several balloons. Sai, on his own giant ink bird, draws more birds with a Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll. Yoruichi compliments Sai, saying it’s thanks to him and Hajrudin that this line of defense is crumbling. Sai gives a pleasant smile as he accepts the thanks, saying he’s happy to help. Yoruichi orders him to keep it up while she goes on ahead to find Soifon, knowing the 1st and 5th’s attack will provide enough distraction. Sai loses his smile at that, and he tells his Commander to be careful, not wanting to lose another friend. Yoruichi reassures him that she’ll be in and out with Soifon before anyone knows it, and then cuts the line. Sighing, Sai thinks he’s more worried about what’ll happen when Yoruichi finds Soifon, knowing just how destructive Rage can be. Wanting to join up with her quickly, he uses another Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll to try and finish the balloons as soon as possible. While the Wizards try to defend themselves, Hajrudin and Sai’s combined efforts manage to drop every single balloon before the battle ends. As the 1st and 5th charge forward, the Shatter Squad stays close behind, with an annoyed Naruto not liking others having to do the heavy lifting. Erza points out that Jellal said they were the best for destroying Nirvana, and she believes him. Naruto is still adamant about doing his part on the ground, and creates hundreds of himself with a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. The original gives the order to charge, and the others make their way to the front of the army with a roar. Jellal gasps and sweat-drops, muttering about Naruto always trying to do too much. Shinji chuckles that he can’t be mad, thinking Ichigo would be the same way if he had Clones, with Shunsui joking not to give the Act any ideas. Monet watches Sai fly his ink bird into the city, calling it a pain that’s someone has already made it. Driscoll frowns at her, asking if she shouldn’t fly and take care of him. The Harpy giggles that she shouldn’t do someone else’s job, saying she isn’t the type to step on others’ toes. Driscoll calls her crap at being a guardian, while Monet retorts by reminding him of his failure against Kankurō. Driscoll glares and reminds her of how she failed because the enemy realized they could melt snow. Asuma rolls his eyes while Cobra tells them both to shut up, calling them annoying. He says they should direct their energy at the enemy, adding that none of them will be able to keep face if they mess up as Nirvana’s guardians. Asuma notes the coming horde, mentally hoping to be forgiven for what he’ll do, urging them to come at him with the intent to kill. Diamante grins at the downed balloons, saying ‘losers’ couldn’t be trusted to get the job down, so they’ll do it his way now. Machvise says he’s ready while angrily hoping for revenge against Hajrudin. Diamante assures him that the time will come, after some destruction on a larger scale. Diamante pulls out his folded confetti cannons, vowing that his stardust is all that’s needed to wipe out the army. He then fires them, yelling for the Alliance to have fun watching the stardust. Kyros and Rebecca gasp when they recognize the technique and its user. With a maniacal laugh, Diamante gives a Flutter Release: Death Enjambre, returning the iron spikes to their normal form. He gloats that while he couldn’t due this in the Worth Woodsea due to the trees, he’ll be entertained this time. When one Alliance member notices the danger, Trafalgar D. Water Law activates his Room, gritting his teeth. Ideo asks if he’s okay, so Law admits how exhausting it is to use his Op-Op Fruit at this scale, but he’s confident that he’s stronger and should be fine if he doesn’t use such a big move by the time they reach Nirvana. With a Takt, Law shoots all the Iron Spikes right back at the Coalition. Diamante and Machvise shriek in terror and comedic shock. While everyone scrambles to defend themselves, Diamante recognizes the Op-Op Fruit ability, cursing that Law is with the enemy. He says he’ll enjoy tracking him down and handing him over to Doflamingo, vowing that his master will get the Immortality Operation. Kimimaro and Orochimaru block the attack with their blades, the latter snarling at Diamante for his carelessness. Tashigi mutters angrily about working with someone involved with a Warlord, while G-5 scrambles for cover. Erigor proclaims that he’ll wipe out the flies, and cuts several spikes in half with a Storm Shred. The Wizard then chuckles that he’ll restore his honor lost at Aster Mountains by reaping as many lives as possible. With the 1st and 5th close to the Coalition Unit, Shunsui yells for everyone to get ready for a fight, and all the soldiers get the unspoken message of keeping them busy for the Shatter Squad. The first line of soldiers sink into liquefied ground; with only the Commanders and Proxies being able to leap away as they see their men sink. Gildarts yells that they need to change the ground’s structure, giving the order for the Hidden Rock Ninjas to come up and try to harden the ground. Kitsuchi leads his troops with a combined Earth Style: Harden that manages to save the sinking soldiers. Shunsui orders Kitsuchi to lead the effort to pull them out while the others go on ahead, earning a nod from the Rock Ninja. Shinji stresses the need to find the enemy liquefying the ground, knowing how devastating that could be if unchecked. Jellal realizes that it’s Richard Buchanan (a.k.a. Hoteye of the Oración Seis), and he calls it his fault that his comrades were lost to the Coalition, remembering only he and Meldy barely escaped when the enemy first attacked. Shinji tells Jellal not to blame himself, while Gildarts yells the order to keep moving forward. Indoctrinated, Hoteye yells for them to sink and activates his Liquid Ground. Ready, Laki manages to cover it with a Wood Make: Floor, with Kiba cheering her on as the Divisions manage to cross Hoteye’s trap. Surprised, Cobra notes that spell managed to connect to solid ground, inwardly cursing for Konton to let him call his comrade by his real name of Richard. Konton repeats that his name is Hoteye, and the Oración Seis can’t hide who they truly are. Driscoll gleefully notes the Alliance busting through all their traps, saying they can do it the old fashioned way like he likes. Sighing, Tashigi readies her Kashū, telling the G-5 Marines to stay safe and not hesitate against the enemy. While the men all blush and yell at Tashigi being so king to be concerned, the Captain sighs and mutters at taking that as a yes. Grinning, Orochimaru asks Kimimaro if he’s ready. When the Sound Ninja promises to get his new vessel, the Sannin says he has faith, false care in his voice. Kimimaro activates his Shikotsumyaku, and gets into a sprinter’s stance while vowing to tear them all limb from limb. He then propels himself forward to charge with the rest of the Coalition, with Driscoll cheering to kill them all. With that, the armies meet and try to push each other back. Jellal kicks a soldier away and starts communicating with his troops through Telepathy. He reminds them that they need to keep the enemy away from the Shatter Squad. Once they’ve made it onto Nirvana, the rest need to hold back the enemy until the weapon is destroyed. In that case the enemy would have no choice but to retreat, telling everyone to press their advantage. Tashigi cuts down another Naruto Shadow Clone, frustrated at missing the real one. She reminds herself that he must still be nearby if his Clones are here. She notes that Naruto has become a huge threat to the World Government, especially since he’s fought on par with Smoker and helped beat Kuma. Tashigi recalls that “Demon Fox” Naruto has a bounty of 500 million Beris, remembering that very few earned such a high first bounty on their first go. She slams the hilt of her sword to knock out another Alliance soldier, while thinking she doesn’t care if Naruto is the Ninja World’s hero, deeming him the enemy. Tashigi thinks that his status as a Jinchūriki makes Naruto to dangerous to be kept alive. She goes on hypotheticals about the “Demon” inside going crazy, saying it’s safer if Naruto is imprisoned or destroyed. Tashigi believes herself to be concerned with the safety of the world, first and foremost, so she’s chosen her path of justice. For her, that means she must keep weapons out of the hands of ‘dangerous criminals’, and she must eliminate the greatest threat to the world in front of her. Thinking of how dangerous the “Demon” inside Naruto is, Tashigi vows not to let that thing run free, believing the World Government is still an ideal worth fighting for. She cuts down another soldier, reaffirming her will to fight. Diamante makes the ground flutter with an Army Bandera, cackling as he makes several soldiers lose their balance. Might Guy merely uses the ground as a springboard, and aims a Dynamic Entry at the Pirate’s head. Diamante manages to flip his cape in front of him, and Guy collides with the steel barrier, dislocating his ankle. Seeing Guy not react at all, Diamante notes how tough he is. Guy retorts that it wouldn’t be youthful of him to let something as trivial as an ankle stop him, remembering what he went through when opening the 8th Gate. Diamante just keeps grinning, saying he can deal with the over-dramatic. He then takes the offensive with a Vipera Glaive. Guy ducks under and speeds forward with a Ferocious Fist. Diamante blocks with his steel cape again, cracking the Ninja’s knuckles. The Pirate then thrusts forward a Corrida Glaive. Guy easily avoids the attacks while searching for a hole in the defense. Diamante pushes him away with an Ole Bandera. Guy sprints over each wave with a yell of “YOUTH”. Diamante sweat-drops at the sight, saying he should have fun getting some exercise on his trip. He then sends Guy flying away with Látigo Bandera. Guy just yells that he’ll be back, while Diamante notes it would’ve been trouble to keep up that fight, saying it was best to leave that problem to someone else. Guy lands far away, and he yells at the Pirate for being unyouthful, while bidding him to fight like a man. He starts running back, but he’s impeded by rank-and-file soldiers, so he decides to temper their ‘flames of youth’. Guy confidently says he can beat them all despite his injured ankle and knuckles. Komamura walks up to Diamante, saying the bout with Guy told him all he needed to know, asking if he’s responsible for the unstable ground. Diamante explains that it’s his power of the Flutter-Flutter Fruit, making him a Flag Man. Komamura introduces himself, prompting the Pirate to ask if he’s a demon doggie. The Soul Reaper frowns at that, noting the lack of decorum. Diamante argues that he doesn’t have to worry about that against an enemy, plus he’s never thought of giving any to those outside the Donquixote, even going so far as to call his opponent the craziest of them all. Seeing Komamura scowl, Diamante notes the touched nerve, saying he shouldn’t try to intimidate him since he’s not the average fighter. Komamura retorts that who his enemies are never mattered to him, adding that they should all be crushed. With that, Komamura activates his Shikai with a “Roar, Tenken”, and swings a giant sword-wielding arm. Grinning, Diamante blocks it with his own sword while telling the “Demon-Doggie” he couldn’t agree more. The Pirate says he crushes anyone who goes against the Donquixote Family, believing they deserve it for going against a ‘god’. Komamura growls that Soul Reapers are not intimidated by his ‘god’. With a sadistic grin, Diamante says he’ll have to make him fear. The two then hear a crash; Diamante laughing that Machvise has gone to work, while complimenting him for a good job. Standing over a couple of crushed soldiers, Machvise rubs his stomach while whining about his tummy. Tetsuzaemon Iba Flash Steps forward and curses the Pirate, vowing to stop his rampage. Machvise raises an eyebrow at the challenge, and Iba points his Shikai, stating that a lieutenant should set an example. When Machvise just laughs that he’s out of his league, Iba yells to not be looked down on as he Flash Steps forward. The Soul Reaper raises his Shikai, but Machvise slams his shoulder into Iba, repeating that he’s out of his league. Iba gasps and is slammed through the ground, realizing that several ribs were broken just from that. The Donquixote Pirate laughs that Iba is a bug to be squashed. While Iba curses, his Captain Komamura yells in worry. Diamante yells for the “Demon-Doggie” to not take his eyes off him, swinging a Half Moon Glaive. Komamura notices and Flash Steps away just in time. Diamante laughs that his concern for his allies will be the death of him. Growling, Komamura says the Pirate should know better than to provoke a wolf, who will show their fangs when pack members are threatened. Diamante just laughs at that. Seeing this, Machvise laughs that it’s best not to get in his superior’s way. Machvise advances on Iba, and grabs the shield on his back, grinning about bashing in his head. As Machvise pirouettes in sadism, Kiba and Akamaru drill into his back with a Fang Over Fang, earning a shriek of pain, making the Pirate drop his own shield on his head. The Ninja and Dog rub their heads, wondering what the Pirate’s body is made of, comparing it to a steel wall. Swaying on his feet, Machvise yells at the ‘brats’, saying you just don’t ram someone like that, declaring that he’ll whoop them. When Kiba asks if he minds taking this opponent, Iba tells him to go ahead, adding in deadpan that he isn’t going anywhere. Kiba asks if Akamaru is ready, and he receives an eager bark. Asuma cuts his way through several 1st and 5th grunts, sadly muttering for them to forgive him. He then notices Kiba, observing how much stronger he’s gotten, adding that Kurenai must be proud. Thinking about his lover, Asuma wonders if she’ll see him in this state, calling it worse than the Edo Tensei. He then hears a familiar voice, and sighs as he addresses Chōji. The young Leaf Ninja clenches his fist, cursing everyone who just won’t let Asuma rest in peace. Asuma sighs at life being cruel, asking if his student will be able to fight him this time without having to call him fat. Resolved, Chōji tells his teacher that he doesn’t have to worry about that. He sadly tells Asuma that he should be proud now that he found his resolve as a fighter, calling himself worthy of becoming the Akimichi Clan Head, even going so far as to say he could beat his old teacher without Shikamaru or Ino’s help. Asuma smiles at the bold declaration, hoping he could back it up. Seeing someone else come after Chōji, he tells him not to take his eyes off the enemy. Understanding and sensing Killing Intent, Chōji ducks under a roundhouse kick and leaps back. Cobra jumps to Asuma, who demands to know what he’s doing. The Wizard states that he can hear the Ninjas’ connection, noting that Asuma could still give clues about how to be beaten, even with his Indoctrination, ordering him to find someone else to fight. Asuma argues that it’s his job as a high-ranking soldier to kill the enemy’s higher-ups, claiming Chōji has the strength for it. Shrugging, Cobra just tells his erstwhile comrade to just leave him, or back him up if he feels that strongly, adding for him not to get in his way. Cobra thinks that he’s doing Asuma a favor, believing friends shouldn’t fight friends. Chōji thinks of how tough it’ll be to fight both enemies. Chad, carrying several Coalitionist grunts on his shoulders, says two-on-one isn’t fair. Cobra looks in shock when Chad unceremoniously the grunts, thinking he can hear that Chad isn’t tired. Noticing the Leaf Headband on Asuma, Chad asks Chōji if he’s a friend. When Chōji responds that the man is his sensei, Chad says he’ll fight Asuma while his comrade takes Cobra. Noting Chōji’s surprise, Chad simply states that friends and family shouldn’t be forced to fight. Pointing at Asuma, Chad asks if Konton can hear him through the Indoctrinated. When the man gives a maybe, Chad states that he’ll punch Konton in his smug face one day, simply saying he needs to pay for making friends fight, not caring how strong he is. Chad remembers what Tsukishima did to everyone of Ichigo’s friends and family, putting his friend through such torment, since he and Orihime were the only ones to keep the memory due to Spiritual Pressure. Thanks to the experience, Chad developed a tranquil fury towards those who acted similarly. Cobra laughs when he realizes Chad is serious, telling Asuma to do whatever he can to spare him so he can have a shot, complimenting his ‘balls of steel’. Asuma rolls his eyes, still objecting to the Wizard facing his student one-on-one. Cobra smirks that that’s exactly what he’s saying, and then rushes Chōji with an open palm. Chōji crosses his arms to block the strike, and is pushed back a few feet. Having faith in his comrade, Chad turns to Asuma. The Ninja calls him an idiot, saying Chōji knows how to fight him, claiming Chad can’t make that decision for him. Chad asks if Asuma honestly thinks this doesn’t bother Chōji. Asuma argues that he’s an enemy, but Chad adamantly says he’ll fight Asuma for his friend, believing no one should hurt someone they care about. Scowling, Asuma readies his Flying Swallow, saying he has no choice. Nodding, Chad promises not to let Asuma hurt anyone else, transforming both arms into Brazo Derecha del Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. Several Alliance soldiers try to pin down the man liquefying the ground. A visibly saddened Hoteye washes away more soldiers, apologizing for being compelled to drown them. He starts to turn his liquid earth into a whirlpool, but his mouth drops open in surprise when several iron balls are flung into it. Tenten, using the balls as platforms, leaps across and gets face-to-face with the Oración Seis Wizard. As Hoteye yells in shock, Tenten pulls out two scrolls, asking if he’s the one liquefying the ground, thanking him for staying out in the open so she can take him out. Hoteye points out it won’t be easy, calling himself pretty strong. Tenten retorts that she is too, summoning various weapons. They stop when they hear a “YO HO HO HO HO HO”. Brook speeds over the liquid ground, and skids to a stop by Tenten. He states that he can’t leave a lovely lady to fight alone. Sweat-dropping, the Ninja asks since when the Alliance had a skeleton, with Hoteye admitting that he has so many questions. Blue Gilly joins in with a Shooting Moon to the face, sending Hoteye stumbling. He states that as a martial artist, he shouldn’t interfere in others’ fights, saying he should criticize Brook for that. Calling himself a man of honor and loyalty, Blue Gilly states that as a member of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, they must give their absolute support to the Straw Hats, promising to do so in this fight. Brook smiles and laughs at that being excellent, wishing to see how his new ally fights. Blue Gilly states that makes the fight three-on-one. Hoteye gets up, yelling that he hopes they’ll win, just asking them not to underestimate him. Elfman is pushed back as Driscoll knocks out several Alliance soldiers, laughing about how weak they are. The Sternritter declares that the weak should die so the strong can prosper, crushing a soldier’s throat and raising his power. Elfman realizes what happened, while Driscoll chuckles about thanking all the ‘weaklings’ who made him stronger, and praising Yhwach for giving him this Schrift. Driscoll turns his attention to Elfman, and he tells the Wizard to show him a good time, wanting to feel fulfilled when he becomes stronger again. Elfman demands to know what’s wrong with him, saying real men don’t enjoy killing people. Driscoll flat-out says that he’s a monster serving Yhwach, fully introducing himself and his Schrift, The Overkill. He gleefully explains that he gets stronger every time he kills someone. Elfman cracks his neck, pointing that while a monster, Driscoll is still human, telling him to stop making excuses. Elfman states that he would be able to use Takeover on real monsters to turn them into Beast Souls, but he honestly wouldn’t want something like Driscoll within him, and he also orders him to take responsibility for his insanity like a man. Frowning, Driscoll states he really doesn’t like the Wizard, deciding that he’ll die soon to become his strength. He’s then surprised when he’s slashed with Maguilty Sodom, wondering how it got through Blut Vene. Meldy states that her Magic ignores all conventional defenses. Elfman recognizes the girl as Jellal’s friend, earning a nod while she says she’ll fight by his side. Elfman grins and calls that manly, saying he’d love that. The Shatter Squad desperately looks for an opening to reach Nirvana, with Naruto cursing that they can’t afford to waste time, already sensing the gathering negative energy. Erza thinks they might have to separate already, asking if they have six people who can fly, saying she can in Flight Armor. Ichigo, Neliel, Yumichika, and Ikkaku all raise their hands, with the latter describing it as walking on air. Sanji excitedly says he can Sky Walk, but Vista says they’ll need more than that in case they run into really tough enemies. While Ikkaku asks if he’s doubting him now, the Whitebeard Pirate simply states they have to consider all options, knowing they just can’t hope just six people can get through all of Nirvana and succeed. Neliel agrees, saying they need another method. Bartolomeo laughs and tells them not to fear, BECAUSE I AM HERE. Confused, Naruto asks if he has a plan, with Bartolomeo proudly confirming it. He admits it’s flashy and will draw attention, but it’ll get them up the super weapon. Kicking away a Coalition soldier, Ichigo asks what it is. Bartolomeo crosses his fingers, and uses Barrierbility: Stairs. Monet and Erigor notice, not liking the idea of someone getting past them so blatantly. Bartolomeo laughs that he can do awesome things as a Barrier Man, shouting inwardly for the Acts to notice him. Erza notes that Nirvana starting, the sooner they get up there, the better. Vista then gives the order for the Shatter Squad to move and climb the stairs. With that the 24 fighters make their way to Nirvana. Noticing how quickly they’re reaching it, Naruto praises Bartolomeo for his great idea. The fanboy starts to faint on the spot from happiness, but Cavendish pokes him in the back with his sword to snap him out of it. He angrily yells that the barriers will vanish if he faints. While Bartolomeo growls at being poked, Cavendish states no one wants to see someone as popular as him die. Bartolomeo retorts that he wouldn’t care, Cavendish adds that the others would as an afterthought, annoying Kurotsuchi. Bartolomeo gasps that he would’ve put Ichigo, Naruto, and Sanji in danger. Feeling her pride attacked, Monet snarls that the fools are cheating by running up Nirvana without making it past her. Erigor readies his scythe, saying he’ll reap the ‘flies’ for getting out of struggling to reach Nirvana. Before she can do anything to them, Monet is pulled down with a Gravity Charge. As the Pirate forces herself to her feet, Kagura growls that she won’t get anywhere near Erza and Millianna. Monet states that she’ll kill her for getting in her way. Erigor grins that he’ll get all the credit. Ichigo points out the Wizard to Naruto, asking if they should take him out, but the Ninja states someone else is going to do it. Before Erigor can send an attack, Kyros leaps above him and swings down a Trueno Bastard. While Erigor defends himself with a wind barrier, he’s still sent crashing to the ground. Getting up, Erigor calls his opponent a one-legged fly, with Kyros vowing to show he is no fly. Admitting to himself the Gladiator is stronger than him, Erigor tries to come up with a new plan. Orochimaru notices the Shatter Squad run onto Nirvana unopposed, and is annoyed that he and Ichigo won’t cross paths yet. Kimimaro asks his Lord to let him go after the Soul Reaper, promising to get his new body. Orochimaru smiles and appreciates that, saying he’ll show it with aid of his own. Shunsui walks up to them, asking the Snake if he’s still that obsessed, saying he made it clear Ichigo isn’t into that. Frowning, Orochimaru notes that the Soul Reaper Captain is becoming a thorn in his side. He then greets Jellal, and admits he doesn’t know the ‘little girl’. Nanao introduces herself as Squad 1 Lieutenant. The Snake calls three-on-two troublesome, but Kimimaro confidently says it isn’t for them. Orochimaru chides the boy for his arrogance, reminding him he faces two Division Commanders, and an unknown wildcard in Nanao. The Sannin bites into his finger, saying he can even those odds. Shunsui grins and asks if it’ll be the Fire Snakes again. Orochimaru says he has something different, and activates his Summoning Jutsu. A large dark green cobra named Nāga appears, and Orochimaru welcomes the Summon. The Snake says he’s his lord’s to command. Grinning, Orochimaru says it’s excellent now that there’s a three-on-three battle. The Sannin notes that while the original plan was to send Kimimaro and Nāga to get Ichigo, he has no intention of facing three top-level enemies on his own. The threat of the two Division Commanders is obvious after he and Crocodile fought them, while he believes all Shinobi must treat wildcards like Nanao warily. Orochimaru then gives the order, and Kimimaro and Nāga comply. “Diamond” Jozu knocks away more Coalition soldiers with his diamond-covered arm, confidently saying he could beat these guys without arms. He sees his fellow Whitebeard Pirate, Kingdew, beaten and bloodied after turning and hearing his scream. Jozu yells in concern and runs to his friend. Kingdew apologizes, saying his opponent was too strong. Jozu then sees Gold Sand tearing through Alliance grunts. The Pirate then leaps at the sand and disperses it with a Brilliant Punk. Jozu finally sees the man using the Gold Sand, who stares right back. The top of Nirvana remains silent asides from the bustling of soldiers preparing a defense. Yoruichi Flash Steps through the crowds without anyone noticing, promising to come for Soifon. Sai exits his Ink Bird after landing on a roof, leaving an Ink Clone to be shot by Marines while he hides in the shadows, wondering where his Commander is. The Shatter Squad keeps running up the Barrier Stairs, with Naruto yelling for them to keep going. Omake: Happy Valentines Day…Again Ichigo asks why he’s allowing Naruto and Natsu to drag him to this. Proud and eager, Naruto states the hot spring is being used by beautiful women, and they’d all be fools not to take advantage. Ichigo asks if the two will really spend Valentine’s Day, the day of love and romance, perving on girls. After the two give a quick affirmative, Ichigo just shakes his head at them. He then asks why Luffy is involved, pointing out his absolute lack of perversity. Natsu argues that applies to Ichigo too, but the Soul Reaper says someone needs to keep them out of too much trouble. When asked, Luffy says he was promised meat if he would be a lookout. Ichigo asks why a hot spring, Naruto explains that all the single girls were given free passes for Valentine’s. Ichigo sighs as he finishes his friend’s train of thought, but he wonders why he’s using the word “we”, wanting no part in this. Grinning, Naruto says Ichigo can leave, but the others will say he was in on it if they’re caught. While Ichigo says that wouldn’t make sense, Natsu responds that they’ll say he got them in there, earning a mumbling protest from the Soul Reaper. Natsu and Naruto scale the wall and start peeping, seeing the majority of the heroic female cast of FWW. While Natsu wonders why there’s so many, Naruto just tells him to check it out. Naruto goes into ‘loving’ detail about Rangiku’s breasts, dubs Lucy’s the biggest in Fairy Tail, noting how Nami’s always bounce when she moves a few inches, and flat out gapes at Hinata hiding hers. Ichigo joins them, saying they weren’t kidding about there being a lot of girls, blushing at the sight. Natsu asks why so many are there, asking if they shouldn’t be on dates, with Naruto adding that it makes no sense. Looking at the morons, Ichigo reminds them that most the girls they know are single. Naruto and Natsu are then hit by bars of soap, with Cana yelling that while single and looking for men, it won’t be those three perverts. Seeing hundreds of eyes on him, Ichigo stutters that he can explain. Cana states that none of them want to hear it, saying they came to relax on Valentine’s and take their minds off not having dates, not be spied on. Rukia darkly tells the four to run, saying they’ll give to the count of ten. Ichigo leaps from the fence and starts running, with Naruto and Natsu close behind. The Ninja yells for Luffy who asks if he still gets meat, and Natsu yells yes, pleading for him to run. Rukia skips 3-9, and yells for everyone to get them. Lucy points out their lack of clothes, but the others say the towels will do, repeating the roar to get the pervs. Erza remains behind, sighing at the troublesome boys. Wendy can’t believe them, but Erza says she would’ve invited them to join if they asked, shocking the young girl. Elsewhere, Chōji and Shikamaru watch clouds, with the former musing about him being undesirable in a superficial world. The conversation is cut off when the see the Acts run past, Chōji says hello, but they keep running, with Chōji calling it weird, and Shikamaru saying it was rude. Continuing their conversation, Shikamaru assures Chōji that he’ll find someone. As Chōji thinks that he’ll never find love, kiss, go on a date, or see a naked girl, the army of naked girls run past. Shikamaru asks if they’re on drugs, and while Chōji doesn’t know, he can cross off seeing Ino naked from his bucket list. Appearing Characters Diamante Cobra Tashigi Jellal Fernandes Nanao Ise Blamenco Orlumbus Sajin Komamura Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Yachiru Kusajishi Yasutora Sadō Gildarts Clive Kagura Mikazuchi Brook Shunsui Kyōraku Orochimaru * Nāga Hajrudin Sai Yoruichi Shihōin Naruto Uzumaki Erza Scarlet Shinji Hirako Monet Driscoll Berci Asuma Sarutobi Machvise Kyros Rebecca Trafalgar D. Water Law Ideo Kimimaro Erigor Kitsuchi Hoteye Laki Olietta Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Konton (Indoctrination Fragment) Might Guy Tetsuzaemon Iba Chōji Akimichi Tenten Blue Gilly Elfman Strauss Meldy Ichigo Kurosaki Neliel Tu Odelschwank Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Sanji Vista Bartolomeo Cavendish Kurotsuchi Jozu Kingdew Rasa Omake Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Shikamaru Nara Chōji Akimichi An Army of Very Angry Naked Ladies * Rangiku Matsumoto * Lucy Heartfilia * Nami * Hinata Hyūga * Cana Alberona * Rukia Kuchiki * Ino Yamanaka * Many, Many Others Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell Abilities Magic * Polaris * Crash * Gravity Change * Storm Shred * Liquid Ground * Wood Make ** Floor * Telepathy * Maguilty Sodom * Flight Armor Jutsu * Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll ** Ink Bird * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu * Earth Style: Harden * Shikotsumyaku * Fang Over Fang * Summoning Jutsu * Gold Sand Devil Fruits * Op-Op Fruit * Flutter-Flutter Fruit * Ton Ton Fruit * Barrier Barrier Fruit Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Kido * Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui Fullbring * Brazo Derecha del Gigante * Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Weapons * Soul Solid * Paper Bombs * Iron Spikes * Kashū Quincy Powers * Blut Vene Schrift * the Overkill Zanpakuto * Tenken Techniques * Admiral Killer Bowling * One Sword Style ** 360 Caliber Phoenix * El Directo * Audabe Coup Droit (French for Serenade Forehand) * Flutter Release: Death Enjambre (literally meaning "Stardust of Death") * Room * Army Bandera (literally meaning "Army Flag") * Dynamic Entry * Vipera Glaive (literally meaning "Snake Sword") * Ferocious Fist * Corrida Glaive (literally meaning "Bullfighting Glaive") * Ole Bandera * Látigo Bandera (Spanish for Whip Flag) * Half Moon Glaive * Flying Swallow * Shooting Moon * Sky Walk * Barrierbility: Stairs * Trueno Bastard * Brilliant Punk Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 129 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Nirvana Next Chapter: Chapter 131 (Fairy Tail Campaign): City of Hell Category:Nirvana Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign